


Make A Wish

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Candles, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Surprises, declarations, friends - Freeform, other stuff, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen Candles and Skoulson Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Appropriate use of A.C.

Coulson passed the hangar during his evening rounds and noticed the Bus hangar lowered. Hmm.

She still needed her "me time", but if she'd ducked away into the back of the SUV parked in the Bus hangar, parked in the Playground's hangar, it meant that something was up.

Assuming it was Skye, and Coulson figured it probably was. She'd been unusually quiet all day and it wasn't really anyone else's style and the Bus wasn't scheduled for maintenance.

And likely something about her past, the way she'd physically traced her path from where she was to as close as she could get to where she began. Whether she knew it or not, he did.

He tapped on the tinted window and smiled, waiting for her to roll it down.

"Hey, A.C.," she said looking back over at him.

"Skye," he said. Paused, put his hand on the door through the open window.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just...getting in my me time," she said.

"You mind?" he asked, tipping his head towards the door.

"You know the drill," she said with a half-smile.

He opened the door, sat inside, closed it and leaned back into the seat.

"This brings back memories," he said, really thinking about the conversations they'd shared in here, how long ago that seemed. And when she didn't get the conversation rolling like she usually would, he applied inviting levity.

"You're not getting nostalgic on me, are you?"

She started to say something, then hesitated. "This is when I celebrate my birthday, but, minus the knowing of the actual birthday." 

"Skye," he said, kind of annoyed, kind of appalled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe you missed the part about it not being really real?" she replied.

"No, I got that," he said, glancing over at her, worried by her expression and trying to not look disappointed. 

"So, happy...kind of birthday?" he said.

"Thanks," she said, quirking her mouth.

He wasn't going to get a smile out of her. 

This was going to require more serious measures.

"Okay," he said, smiling at her briefly, kindly. Before opening up the door.

"Have it your way."

****

Skye looked up from her bed, on her laptop and hands hovering above it, annoyed that there was an actual knock on her door.

She wasn't even curious. It was probably Koenig with some ridiculous question about new protocols and whether she thought Coulson would let him do this-or-  
that. Normally, it wouldn't bother her. It was funny Koenig came to ask her rather than ask Coulson directly. But, not today. 

She just wasn't feeling it today.

Today she was feeling older and wanting something older people want. Older things. Whatever that meant. It was just a vague feeling. She wasn't living in a van. That was awesome. She had real friends. So spectacular. She actually had a boss that really cared about her and listened to what she had to say and wore a suit to work everyday and the fact that they had saved each other's lives? Surpassed pretty much all her expectations in life up to this point.

And yet, something was lacking. And she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, but she wondered if this is what happened when the years added on. Like, there was more and it hadn't really happened yet, but it needed to, and soon.

Skye opened the door presenting her best eyeroll.

It was Coulson.

"Hi," he said, smirking. As though this wasn't unusual or anything.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "It's almost one in the morning."

"I need you to come with me please," he said professionally. 

She just looked him up and down, wondering what train he had taken to crazytown. 

"What is on your pants?" she asked, seeing some kind of powdery substance.

"Please." He said it in a way that wasn't really asking. More like saying: comply or it escalates.

Skye sighed and reached for her robe. 

It was 1 AM so it was very unlikely this was a surprise party. After their conversation earlier in the back of the SUV, he had avoided her the rest of the evening. In fact, he had disappeared. Oh no, it was a surprise party. She really didn't want that.

"I can't do a surprise party," she said, stopping in the hall, crossing her arms.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Not, at the moment," she said, shrugging.

"I need you to trust me," he said again, giving her his most charming 'trust me' face.

Did he have something else...

He walked on ahead of her, turned to look over at his shoulder briefly, smiled. Again.

Her eyes followed him. He was almost kind of disheveled looking. As far as that goes with Coulson. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, his pants were kind of dusty, his tie was partly undone along with a couple of top buttons.

Should she be concerned? Maybe she should just follow him out of concern.

Not because she was staring at his arms or anything.

****

Skye turned the latch on the door to the storage room.

She peered past the crack, waiting for someone to jump out at her and yell to initiate a celebration of her "Happy Fake Birthday!"

But, no one did. 

In fact, it was rather dark inside.

There was just some light towards the back of the room.

She followed it, thinking that this was odd and maybe slightly creepy? What was Coulson doing in here, exactly? She did not have fond memories of storage rooms.

Bumping her knee on the shelving, or something sticking out from the shelving (who put that there, the loser), she came around the corner and then completely forgot about how shitty and alone in her thoughts she had felt all day.

Coulson was sitting on top of the desk, crosslegged, relaxed, as a cake beamed out in front of him lit with tiny warm candlelights.

Skye bit her lip, looked over at him smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday, Skye." 

He watched her walk around the desk towards him, staring at the cake, staring at him.

"27, right?" he asked.

She nodded rapidly, afraid to say anything at all. She didn't want to cry. 

When she was close enough, he offered her a hand up, and she sat across from him, tucked her legs under her. 

"You did all this for me?" she asked in a tiny voice, pushing back a piece of hair self-consciously. 

"Made it from scratch," he said. "My mom used to," he said looking down at the cake, "When she wasn't working. Maybe once a year, twice, if I was lucky," he added. "So, I watched," he seemed happy, remembering. "Helped. I remembered how. Mostly. I think."

"Wow," she said. "I...can't think of what to say..."

"We'll see how long the candles last," he started. "But, the thing is, Skye...maybe I would've survived all of this on my own, but, instead of having a sense of loss, I feel hopeful." He chuckled, maybe at himself, at his own disbelief. 

"And I've asked myself, over and over again, what has changed? Why am I different?" He said emphatically, as Skye watched, taking in all of his expressions.

"I don't know all the answers, but, I know there is YOU and how I feel different with YOU. And so, it's your birthday, and I want you to know that whatever that day is, it's important. Not just for you, but for me, too."

She just stared back at him, overwhelmed.

"Skye, make a wish."


End file.
